


Sharing Means Caring

by MyLuckyAce



Category: Formula 51, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Kid!Bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLuckyAce/pseuds/MyLuckyAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bae decides to give Belle a special gift after finding out she is staying for good.  OUAT/Formula 51 AU, contains some spoilers for Formula 51 but you really don't need to have seen the moive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Means Caring

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a conversation that took place in the Rumbelle Movie Club the other night while we watched Formula 51. This basically would take place after the ending of the movie.
> 
> In case you can't figure it out, Gold is Felix, Belle is Dakota, Mal is Shirley and Bae is Bae.
> 
> Feedback is much appreciated!

Belle French had entered Cameron “Rum” Gold’s life when his son, Bae was just two years old. Bae and Belle were introduced rather early on in their relationship, and Rum began to worry when he had started to call Belle “mama”. Belle never minded, she adored the little boy. So even when Belle had left them three years later, wanting to see the world, she still found a way let Bae know that she cared for the little boy. Despite working for Whale in America, Belle had always managed to send Bae a gift from wherever she happened to be for his birthday or Christmas in the two years that she had been gone. Now, after finding out that his mama was back to stay with him and his papa, the little six year old had decided to get her something special. Bae had a lot of thinking to do. His mama had always sent him toys to play with, so maybe she wanted some toys to play with for herself? At that moment it had dawn on Bae, he knew exactly what to give his mama.

Mal helped Bae wrap up his present. Though he didn’t understand why she was laughing so much when he had showed her what it was. Mal had quickly reassured him that his mum would love it and to give it to her after dinner that evening. It was wrapped up in an old newspaper, forming a rather funny looking shape. Bae was very careful as he handed it to his mama – he didn’t want to give the surprise away. Belle smiled as Bae handed it to her.

“What’s this for?”

“It’s your welcome home present!” Bae beamed.

“Did you wrap it yourself Bae?” Rum asked noticing the how much tape was covering it.

Bae nodded at his papa, proud of himself for being a big boy. “Mal helped me though!”

With all of the tape Belle had a hard time finding an opening, and managed to press on the gift. She hadn’t been expecting the squeak. Ripping off the newspaper, the squeak made much more sense – it was one of Bae’s bathtub toys, the squeaky green frog that wore glasses. Both Rum and Belle went bright red. Mal just burst out laughing.

“Bae why did you give this to me?”

“Now you and papa can play with it when you take a bath all the time!”

That was the moment when Belle and Rum realized they need to start locking the door during bathroom sex.


End file.
